


Dark Skies

by Arsinoe_316



Series: Between II Worlds [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsinoe_316/pseuds/Arsinoe_316
Summary: Jon Snow is the Boss of the recently amalgamated Nights Folk Organisation and is in The Vale to meet Petyr ‘Littlefinger’ Baelish.Sansa Stark is the secret designed Lady Wolf, estranged from her family and recently homeless in The Vale.What happens when they meet…
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Wylla Manderly/Mya Stone
Series: Between II Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558285
Comments: 19
Kudos: 96





	1. Dark Skies

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is only my second time posting on here, the response from Same Mistakes was actually overwhelming as no one has ever ready my stories before, they’re just for me you know,  
> but....  
> my counsellor said I need to do more that makes me uncomfortable to break through my inadequacy feelings  
> anyway, please be kind - any and all constructive criticisms are welcomed and greatly appreciated  
> I own and know nothing.

Jon Snow was brooding.

He hates leaving his home, White Harbour, but sometimes these trips were necessary.

As the youngest Boss ever, at 25, he had a lot to live up to. It was never his intention to become a Boss, he liked the idea of becoming a Captain, but the long-standing feud between the Nights Watch run by Aliser Thorne and the Free Folk run by Mance Raydar had escalated too far.

It all started with the murder of Jeor Mormont, a good Boss, who had seen something in small time Free Folk soldier Jon Snow, he’d offered him a chance, just one, if he fucked up Mormont would put him down himself.

Jon never failed Mormont.

When he died, Thorne took over, Thorne was a hateful, self-righteous idiot, who couldn’t run a piss up in a brewery, let alone an Organisation like Night’s Watch.

Troubles started and Mance took advantage, Nights Watch started losing ground, money and position. Thorne’s solution was to go harder at Mance. That was until a shootout on the streets of The Gift. Many lives were lost that day, including almost all the top brass of both Nights Watch and Free Folk.

After that Jon, Sam, Sandor and Yoren sat down with Tormund, Ygritte, Val and Styr Thenn. Jon had led the talks, calling for them to become one organisation, to begin benefitting from the others skills. The others had agreed and named Jon the Boss of the Nights Folk.

Not all in either side were happy, especially when Jon moved HQ from Castle Black to White Harbour, but they needed better control of the Docks, The Bolton’s seemed to be losing their grip on the Docks, leading to a few shipments going missing.

Within 3 months the first attempt and the deadliest on Jon’s life occurred, his chest was still littered with the scars. He’d killed a few of them but no one could stop bullets. If it wasn’t for Edd and Sandor, Jon would be dead.

In the last year, Jon had turned things around, Nights Folk was booming, money was very good, their position was strong.

Jon just hated that he answered Petyr fucking Baelish’s summons. Baelish said he wanted to talk trade, as in the sex trade, Littlefinger as he was more commonly known was a brothel man, he made a lot of money and had a lot of people in his pocket from it, so Jon didn’t want to dismiss the man outright, but the last 3 days of talks had amounted to nothing.

Jon was losing what little patience he had, which was why Ghost and Shadow, his 2 trained direwolves were not present today, while Ghost was a veteran at 4, Shadow was only 1, she wasn’t as in tune with Jon’s emotions but if he felt anger, she was the one to show it, and having Shadow rip out Littlefinger’s throat would not be good for business.

To top it off, The Vale was in the middle of Storm Lynara, her heavy rain was making everything and everyone gloomy.

Jon was pulled from his brooding by the abrupt stopping of the car and then horns blaring from behind

“Grenn! What the fuck?!” he growls  
“Sorry Boss,” the driver and one of his closest friends said back “A woman just stepped out-“  
“Fuck” the man next to him rumbles like thunder, and all three men, Grenn, Jon and Tormund watch in astonishment as Sandor, a man known as the biggest, scariest mother fucker your ever likely to meet, gently touches the shoulder of the red head, Grenn stopped for.

They sat in awe as she turns to face him, her eyes rimmed with red and her face pale, as her bright blue eyes register the man in front of her, she throws her arms around his neck and sobs harder.

Jon has never seen Sandor gentle with anyone but he holds the crying woman to him, rubbing along her back.

They stand like that for a good 5 minutes before the woman pulls away and Sandor gently pushes her towards the SUV.

Once Sandor has belted the woman in, beside him, he snarls “Drive” at Grenn and just like that they are back on their way.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

For a good 10 minutes no one says anything, as the woman sniffles, Jon pulls out his dark red handkerchief and passes it to her

“Thank you” her voice says softly, “Sandor, where are you taking me?”  
“It’s not far Little Bird, just a place on the outskirts, its where I’ve been staying” again Jon is struck by the softness to his voice when speaking to this woman, whomever she is, she has a space on Sandor’s heart, which many believe he doesn’t have.  
“And you didn’t even think to tell me you were here, in the City!” she sounds annoyed which Jon can’t think of as anything as cute, it’s like a fluffy chick being angry at a fox, utterly adorable, but he notices Sandor squirm a little.

Sandor is a man who can do the dirtiest of jobs and not lose a night’s sleep over it, he withstood Joffrey bloody Baratheon and his mother, Cersei Lannister, but this woman-child makes him squirm  
“I’m sorry, Little Bird, this is for Business not pleasure”  
“Oh” is all she says at first, “You could have still told us, I’m sure your Boss would give you a few hours if you told him it was to see me and Wylla”

The suggestive note in her voice puts Jon on edge, he’s finding that her close proximity and perfume is giving him a hard on and if she’s something of Sandor’s sweetheart that puts a serious spanner in the works.  
“Maybe his Boss can’t do without him” he says a little darkly, he becomes immobile when those blue eyes are trained on him  
“Then he can’t be that good a Boss, can he?” she asks sweetly, but Jon notices the blush on her cheeks as her eyes stray to his lips and then back up to his eyes, which heat at her looking.  
Tor and Grenn snicker, as Jon smirks  
“Maybe he appreciates Sandor’s many talents” he parries back smoothly  
“Please, not one of his Bosses has ever seen Sandor let alone known his true value”

And again, Jon is struck by her, the ferocity with which she says this, the friendship and loyalty that takes, even Tor and Grenn are silent as they look at the big man himself.  
Who has his eyes closed “Will you please shut up Little Bird”  
She turns her angry eyes on him “Do not tell me to shut up Sando-“  
“Little Bird, meet Jon, Boss meet Sansa” Sandor interrupts  
Jon watches with some amusement as Sansa, he’ll be whispering that in the shower, turns to him, her eyes wide, it doesn’t take long for the shock to give way to mischief  
“So, Boss man, are you good?”  
Jon feels his cock twitch, her pupils are almost blown as she realises where this could go, and Jon smiles at her  
“Oh no, Sansa, I am very, very bad” he whispers, his lips close to her ear, she actually shivers.

Oh yes, Jon is looking forward to getting to know Sansa.


	2. Heavy Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting but from Sansa's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kind words and warm welcome. 
> 
> i'll admit i had this one waiting in the wings and spent today tiding it up.
> 
> hope everyone likes it as much as the first and comments are very welcome

Well this day sucks, Sansa thinks as she stands in her front door, bag and groceries on the floor.

First, Storm Lynara had made landfall across The Vale, so much for the Storm Lands, aptly named, being the main place Storms occurred in Westeros, not Lynara she was making quite the fuss, it hadn’t stopped raining for 2 days. Everything and everybody was soaked even running from the apartment to the underground station led to 20 minutes of necessary drying time.

Secondly, around 3pm she received an email request for a consultation for a wedding dress from one Ms Margaery Tyrell. Margaery was the friend who her first boyfriend left her for.

Now with hindsight it was for the best, Joffrey Baratheon was an arse, he was physically and sexually abusive. He was her first boyfriend, her mother had not allowed her to date back in Winterfell, and he had prayed upon her insecurities and naiveite. But Margaery had befriended her and Wylla, taking the two northerners under her wing.

This is when she met Sandor Clegane, he was Joffrey’s bodyguard, for 18 months he saw first-hand the abuse, and while Cersei Lannister had sneeringly called her “Little Dove”, Sandor would call her “Little Bird” in such a soft voice that Sansa could pretend things weren’t so bad.

Then she had refused to call her parents and tell them what was really happening. Her parents, older brother and sister, all thought she was a simple airhead, she refused to tell them the truth, that they were right.

She only kept in touch with Bran and Rickon, her little brothers, especially after Bran’s accident, just before she was due to leave for Kings Landing, Bran had been left paralysed from the waist down. While everyone else had babied him, Sansa had played, Rolling in the Deep, Rollin, Walk of Life, anything that would make Bran smile and laugh, he only ever did with her, she informed her little brother that he was to pimp his new wheels and send her weekly updates. Now they spoke everyday through voice and video chats.

Sansa’s almost gang rape, the night she found Margaery riding Joffrey, led to her and Wylla sneaking away and to The Vale. It was only Sandor’s concern that saved Sansa, he had followed her, leaving his post and killed all 4 men. He told her they were sent by people who hated the Lannister’s and Sansa was to get the hell away. Over the years they kept in touch, him being the older brother neither one of them really had.

Her and Wylla had been on the next train out of Kings Landing, they stopped at Winterfell and surprised Bran at his physio session with Brienne Tarth before they headed to The Vale. Sansa even changed her name and dyed her hair, Alayne Stone was a gorgeous brunette now red-haired designer, who could have her pick of the men at Vale Uni.

And to the worst part of her day, the man she chose was currently fucking a woman from behind on their bed, on her beautiful pale blue silk sheets, while another woman was underneath them. Of all the men to be her fiancé, Sansa chose Harrold fucking Hardyng.

It really was the icing on the cake of a truly awful day, and the fact that Harry was now smirking at her, was just cruel.

She whirled around, closing the door behind her and began lambasting herself for her horrific taste in men. The whole reason for the Alayne persona was to follow in Destiny Child’s footsteps and be a strong and independent woman, she had her own label, Lady Wolf, for gods sake, they even had a high end boutique and this… this is what she was reduced to, Joffrey left bruises and scars on her skin while Harry would control and demean her, making her feel unattractive. Why couldn’t she find that one man, just one, that made her feel special and wanted, that helped her realise her dreams and not try to tear her down.

She was brought back to reality with the blare of a car horn, she was so startled, she hadn’t even realised she was outside, and looked up at the angry driver, her mind did note that he and his companion, a wild looking ginger man were dressed very well in tailored all black suits.

Before she could register anything else a warm hand was on her shoulder and she looked up and up into the warm grey eyes of Sandor, fresh tears fell from her eyes as she jumps up into his arms. She sobs harder as he holds her gently, letting her cry all over his own Lady Wolf suit.

When she finally feels like she’s cried enough, almost in the middle of the bloody street, Sandor’s hand gently presses her towards the car that almost hit her, and is now idling while other cars angrily blare their horns at it, she goes knowing that sometimes to argue with Sandor was fruitless. She purposefully doesn’t look at the other men in the car, she knows its men, she can smell the cologne, though one smells like pine and snow and home.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The car journey is silent, except for her own attempts to stop the tears and snot, she’s sure has accumulated on her face, that is until a dark red handkerchief comes into view, still keeping her eyes down, she politely says  
“Thank you” annoyed by how pathetic her voice sounds she’s firmer as she asks, “Sandor, where are you taking me?”  
“It’s not far Little Bird, just a place on the outskirts, its where I’ve been staying” now she’s annoyed at Sandor, not only for calling her Little Bird and being all nice and gentle but also for being in town and not telling her, it’s nice to be annoyed at someone other than herself.  
“And you didn’t even think to tell me you were here, in the City!” she’s actually a little glad to see him squirm a bit.  
His “I’m sorry, Little Bird, this is for Business not pleasure” makes her frown and lose a bit of the anger  
“Oh, you could have still told us, I’m sure your Boss would give you a few hours if you told him it was to see me and Wylla” she says suggestively with a raised eyebrow and small mischievous grin.  
This seems to upset the other man in the back with them, who says a little harshly “Maybe his Boss can’t do without him”  
Not to be outdone and spoiling for a bit of a fight, Sansa turns her blue eyes on him, she is shocked by his pretty lips and face in general, his smouldering dark eyes that are trained on her, she gathers her wits and quips back both sweetly and a little haughtily  
“Then he can’t be that good a Boss, can he?”  
The dark eyed man smirks at her, like he knows her thoughts have gone to what those pretty, pouty lips could do to her or what it would be like to be under him, preferably naked on a very large bed.  
“Maybe he appreciates Sandor’s many talents” he parries back smoothly  
Liking the back and forth, Sansa scoffs to hide her ever increasing arousal, “Please, not one of his Bosses has ever seen Sandor, let alone known his true value”  
The man seems surprised by her answer and she wonders if she may have gone too far, she thinks not but then Sandor growls at her  
“Will you please shut up Little Bird”  
She turns her angry eyes on him “Do not tell me to shut up Sando-“  
Sandor’s grey eyes open and stay on her blue ones “Little Bird, meet Jon, Boss meet Sansa”  
Well fuck, she realises she could have got her good friend into a bit of trouble and in the Business he moves in that could be very, very bad, so to try and limit the damage she turns back to Jon, she likes the sound of his name, and smiles sweetly at him  
“So, Boss man, are you good?” damn did she really just ask that, how stupid, but Jon leans towards her, they were actually a lot closer than she thought and whispers in her ear  
“Oh no, Sansa, I am very, very bad” the promise in those words and the way he said them make her shiver.

Maybe today isn’t a total loss after all.


	3. Bright Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets wolves and takes action against an arse
> 
> \- yeah not a great summary but i really couldn't think of one tbf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the titles of the story are inspired by Nero - Dark Skies, i heard this song again recently and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone
> 
> again i own nothing and comments are good....

Thankfully after the tension filled ride back to the house Sansa would be staying at for the night, Jon left her alone. She was left in the care of Sandor and Mya, a short haired brunette with startling blue eyes and nice smile, that clearly didn’t get used enough.

They showed her to a guest room so she could shower and when she came back out there was an oversized pale grey vest and black sweatpants on the bed for her. She was drying her hair when Mya knocked and walked in with a maid, who collected Sansa’s wet clothes  
“Come on Red” Mya said in her low voice “me, you and Sandor have full use of the cinema room in this place”  
“Really?”  
“Yep, and since you’re the guest I have been ordered to let you chose the movie”  
Sansa smirked “Even if its Goodfellas?” she asks   
Mya freezes for a moment then bursts out laughing, the sound making Sansa giggle.

This is how Sandor finds them   
“What’s so funny?” he asks but both women wave him off and Mya leads Sansa to said cinema room.

She stares around in awe, this is so amazing, there are 3 large tubs of freshly made popcorn, she already knows Sandor will have made sure hers is a mix of sweet and salty, so plonks herself in the middle chair.   
“Ok so first, The Fast and the Furious, followed by John Wick, then Speed and finally Labyrinth” she says to no one in particular, but not 5 minutes later, the opening credits of her favourite Vin Diesel film begins.

They’re about halfway through Fast and Furious when Sansa feels a tongue licking her salty fingers, she looks down to see a direwolf, whose coat is a mixture of differing shades of grey, the size of a Doberman, with blue eyes, Sansa’s own widen in disbelief and wonder as she leans forward to gift the direwolf her own handful of popcorn, she, Sansa is assuming it’s a female, delicately nibbles the corn and also Sansa’s fingers making her giggle  
“Shadow” Sandor warns the direwolf, but she jumps up into Sansa’s lap, Sansa is laughing whole heartedly as the large animal tries to settle herself on Sansa’s rather small lap, Sansa moves herself in the big chair, so both of them fit better as Mya explains   
“Jon has 2 direwolves that he’s trained himself, Shadow is this fiery lady, she’s only about 18 months old and the other is Ghost, he’s massive and silent”  
“I thought direwolves were notoriously difficult to train since they are so strong willed?”  
“Well someone should have told Jon that. He’s had Ghost since he was a pup, Shadow he saved from being euthanised when she was seized, she was only 6 months old and very aggressive at the time..” Mya trails off as the normally angry she-wolf started licking Sansa’s face  
“Shush you, we have movies to watch” human and direwolf turn as one towards the screen where another car chase is happening.  
Mya looks at Sandor who just smiles at Sansa, well she thinks, if Sansa can tame a man like Sandor why not a direwolf and turns back to the ridiculous but funny movie.

None of them notice Jon at the door, watching as one of his fiercest bodyguards turns into a dopey lap dog around this red-haired siren, Jon wonders how many will be under her spell before the end of this visit.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Sansa wakes early the next day, she’s never slept so well in her life, she thinks it’s because of her new bed mate. After all the movies and Sansa falling asleep before Labyrinth had even finished, Shadow refused to be parted from her and was now sleeping in the bed with her, her snout nuzzling Sansa’s hair.

After dressing into her freshly laundered underwear and another vest and sweatpants combo, Sansa goes in search of the kitchen, she finds it pretty bare and decides to make everyone breakfast as a way to say thank you. She’s just about to head out the door, when Grenn stops her  
“And where do you think your going?” he asks politely but she understands he expects a truthful answer, she smiles at him, Shadow by her side  
“The supermarket, I thought I’d make everyone breakfast”  
Grenn nods and grabs his coat, at her frowns her informs her “No one leaves the house without an escort”  
Sansa just nods and the two head off.

Sansa is surprised by the cost of everything, who knew breakfast for 10 would be so much.

It takes her about an hour, everything is actually down for everyone else, all out on hotplates on the table Grenn helped her layout, she is mixing her own special breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes. Grenn had left to change and when she hears someone walk in, she doesn’t look up  
“Hey, Grenn, that didn’t take long, just help-“ she stops when she finally does look up and sees Jon, this time dressed in tight black jeans, black shirt, and dark brown scuffed boots, his dark curls left to reach past his shoulders, he’s in the process of tying up said curls into a man bun, and Sansa stops the urge to whine at the sight of his hair, her cheeks are already warm.

He stares at her “You made all this?” he asks incredulous, Sansa nods, “Why?”  
He smiles at her blushed cheeks and shy look, she really is incredibly delectable  
“I..” she coughs and starts again “I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay” her eyes widen at the size of the white direwolf at his side, whose red eyes stare intently at her  
“You didn’t have to do all this” he tells her as Sansa whirls around and picks up two giant plates and Jon notices how Shadow has been lying at Sansa’s feet the whole time, he stares as Sansa looks at both direwolves and sternly tells them   
“Stay” as she sets the plates on the floor, they tilt a little as the weight is clearly a bit much, but both direwolves wait patiently as Sansa takes off the cloches on both plates to reveal 2 large steaks, a large Cumberland sausage on each, with bacon and peas, he is amazed as both direwolves wait until Sansa allows them to come forward with a smile and “Alright, come and get it”  
She looks even more beautiful smiling he thinks, her eyes bright and cheerful.

Jon sits at the breakfast bar as Sansa continues to make her pancakes, his plate full, and she tells him all about her ill fated relationship with Harry and how she always seems to pick idiots who don’t even know what a clitoris is, Jon chokes on the mouthful of sausage and eggs he’s just tried to swallow, Sandor having just entered, claps him on the back and looks sternly at Sansa, Jon’s eyes tearing up a little.

Sansa smiles mischievously as she comes round to sit next to Jon, the others having entered and sitting at the table.  
“I mean take the two women with him yesterday, the only way they orgasmed was because they were going down on each other, it had nothing to do with Harry and his big dick”  
Sandor joins them and Jon is impressed how the big man doesn’t comment or seem bothered by Sansa’s oversharing, Sandor looks over and gruffly informs him  
“Little Bird tells me all about her periods as well, should be in 10 days if I’m not mistaken” he then takes a mouthful of bacon and eggs.  
Sansa smiles, “Why haven’t you removed that yet, I was so sure as soon as you left that you would’ve gotten rid of it” at Jon’s frown Sansa answers “I put my menstrual cycle into Sandor’s phone calendar a few years ago”  
Jon looks up at the other man, he can’t believe Sandor has had this woman in his life and has made no move to keep her there permanently, she is without a doubt the most amazing person he has even met.  
“Good thing too, notice how I never come for a fitting during your period, your mean then”  
“I am never mean Sandor Clegane” Sansa exclaims offended  
“You are little Bird, you dig your little pins in and if I flinch you inform me that I should appreciate not bleeding from my dick!”  
Jon laughs as Sansa pouts and he realises the relationship is more sibling and he cannot wait to find out what else Sansa will share.

Over breakfast plans are made, Jon has more meetings to attend but Mya and Sandor aren’t really needed and can go with Sansa to pack up her stuff at the apartment, Harry works from home Fridays and although she’s not scared to see him or really all that upset, it would be nice to have backup. Jon sees this and as everyone helps with the clean-up, he informs the room he will join them to meet this Harry prick before his meeting, Sansa smiles at that. 

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Sansa lets everyone into the apartment, the open plan studio is large with sections set up, the bathroom being the only other room in the entire place. Harry is sat at the table, his laptop open and one of the women on her knees sucking him off, the other still in the bed.

At the sight of 6 people and 2 large direwolves, the women shriek and Harry jumps up, demanding to know what is going on, his normally tanned skin a little pale as Shadow’s hackles raise.   
Sansa places a calming hand in her fur  
“I’m here to pack up my belongings Harry, these are friends who offered to help”  
Jon looks the man up and down and clearly finds him wanting, he may be built like a rugby player but Jon could take him out with one punch, and the disrespect he’s shown towards Sansa makes him want to do more than just punch him, but Harry is Sansa’s problem and he will be polite and follow her lead with the guy.

Noticing the tightly coiled anger radiating off the John Wick wannabe, Harry quickly dresses and grabs his gym bag, as he walks past them, he says loudly “Have fun with the Frigid Bitch”

Jon’s hand is out and grabbing the man’s arm when Sansa turns, she knees him in the balls and as he keels over, she punches him in the face, breaking his nose. She says nothing as Jon lets go and Tormund pushes the sad sack of shit out the door, all the men and Mya smile at her and then Sandor actually laughs, the two women following quickly behind, their heads down as they pass everyone.

As the packing begins, Tormund, Grenn and Sandor grabbing boxes and Mya pulling the entire bed sheets and duvet and pillows from the bed and into the steel drum, Sansa pulls her bright red suitcase down and starts packing her more personal items, Jon is stood with her and when she finds her vibrator, he whispers in her ear “You won’t be needing that”  
Sansa looks at him “And why not?”  
“Because I plan on giving you lots of orgasms, Princess” he smiles as her nose scrunches at the nickname but he can also see how her pupils have blown again and the tell tale blush on her cheeks;.  
“Oh really?” she smirks, Jon nods and leans in slowly so as not to frighten her, the kiss is unlike any other she has ever had, its dark and sinful, full of promise and desire, things that until now have never been given to her.

All Jon wants to do at this moment is lay her down on the bed and bring her to her peak multiple times, he has never wanted a woman so much in his life, it both thrills and scares him, the ease with which she has taken over his senses, his mind.

The banging of the Sewing machine brings them out of their arousal fuelled haze and Jon spares a quick look at his people, none are obviously looking at them, though he knows they are watching. He feels Sansa stiffen next to him, her embarrassment clearly written on her face, he kisses her lightly on the lips  
“To be continued Princess” he smirks and then walks out, hailing Tormund and Grenn to follow.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-

The three of them are almost finished when a turquoise haired hurricane enters, throwing herself into Sansa, her arms around the neck and her legs around the waist of her best friend.

Sandor has a cup of tea and cups on the coffee table within 5 minutes as the whole story is thrown out to the room, Celia only wanted one last fuck before moving on with her new girlfriend, the uptight Charin, it was all lies, their whole relationship, as Wylla tells the room she is unlovable, Sansa counters  
“I love you”  
“Your not in love with me, you don’t count”  
“You never said in love, you only said you were unlovable and I know for a fact you are not, I also know you are brave, intelligent, beautiful, funny, fierce, a very good kisser, what more can one person want in another”  
Wylla smiles as Sansa kisses her forehead, Wylla then finally notices the 2 other people in the room with them, “What is going on here?”  
“Well I caught Harry cheating, literally ran into Sandor-“  
Wylla looks around, spies Sandor and launches herself at the man, and for the second time in as many days, Sandor’s colleagues stare in wonder at him.  
“and now will be living with him and his Boss until we get another flat” Sansa finishes as Wylla comes back to her lap.

Wylla bites her lip and looks around, “What?”   
“Could we think about…. Well what about White Harbour?” she asks her best friend nervously.  
Sansa looks into her best friends eyes, well actually her sister, Sansa, Bran and Rickon all view Wylla as another sibling, and cannot believe how stupid she has been, of course Wylla would want to go home, her family love Wylla for who she is, not what they want her to be, the Manderly’s have actually felt more like family than Sansa’s own, not counting the youngest brothers, Sansa smiles  
“Let’s go home”


	4. Cocaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so smuts ahead and i've never actually written it before so please let me know what you think and if there's any room for improvements
> 
> Muchos gracias

Jon is done with Baelish and The Vale, they have one more day and then they will leave this shithole, he decides.

As he walks into the house, ripping off his tie, he thinks back on the conversation he had with the brothel master, just before they left.

“I’ve heard you’ve taken in a lovely red head Jon” Baelish’s slimy voice reached his ears, Jon said nothing, wanting the other man to get to the point, he smiled that oily, fake smile, “Ah yes, she is quite beautiful, her mother was the same as a girl, but they change so much” he’s watching Jon for any response, any tick that lets him know there’s more, “I confess when she first arrived I didn’t realise it was her, but that hair... yes I knew it Catelyn’s daughter and so much prettier than her mother and aunt were, I approached her, you know, she very politely refused, but I kept tabs, had Harry woo her if you will, now though, I think might be the right time”

Ghost actually growled then, so low it started deep in his chest, but Jon saw Baelish’s eyes alight and so he bid Jon a good night and made sure he heard him make a call and ask for Sansa’s contact details.

He takes the stairs 2 or 3 at a time, his inner rage so great the men and servants still up steer clear and don’t look him or Ghost in the eye, which is good for them, Jon thinks, one of them at least is a Littlefinger spy.

At the top whereas he would have turned right for his room, he turns left, stalking down the hallway, he stops outside her room. He breathes deeply to try and calm the storm of emotions until finally, slowly, quietly he opens the door.

He sighs at the sight of her, snuggled into Shadow like the direwolf is a plush toy and not a fierce creature. Shadow’s head is up and watching as man and beast walk in. Jon breathes in the smell of the room, its lemons and strawberries, fresh and sweet and all Sansa.

He stops at her bed and looks down, she looks so serene in sleep, Jon knows today was a stressful day, she is now effectively homeless, Mya had called earlier to let him know about another young woman, Wylla, she called her, who was Sansa’s best friend and had persuaded Sansa that they should move to White Harbour, Jon hadn’t been happier all day, well except at breakfast and the apartment, she was moving, he felt like a love sick boy, but he couldn’t help it.

Sansa turned in her sleep, as if sensing his presence and she opened her eyes slowly, Jon was rendered frozen by her smile, it lit up her face and eyes  
“Your home” sleep making her voice huskier, and he felt it like a jolt of electricity.

Jon didn’t say anything as he took her hand and gently pulled her from the bed, she came willingly, the direwolves trailed behind as Jon led her to his room.

He closed the door and turned back to her, she looked around, fidgeting with her vest, which was tight and showed off her hard nipples, he could see them perfectly even in the dim light.

“Sansa” he whispered, she looked over at the longing she heard in his voice, that he couldn’t hide and he came to her then, this kiss was even darker than the first.

His desire for her all day, coupled with the anger at Baelish, made him kiss her harder, hungrier, as if he was starving and she was the only food around.

When he finally let them come up for air, her eyes were black, her skin pink and her lips red and swollen, he smirked as he pushed her towards the bed, he kicked off his boots and as her knees hit the bed and she sat, he sank to his  
“What-?” she asked   
‘I promised multiple orgasms princess” he growled softly at her  
“But-?”  
“Shhh, princess, just relax and let me devour you”

She laid back and Jon slowly pulled down her panties, he was happy to see them drenched, her red hair already glistening. He dipped his head, kissing her thighs, she jumped a little, startled and Jon couldn’t believe she’d been telling the truth that morning, he thought she’d been messing with him, how could no one want to taste her, he began slowly, kissing and licking her gently, getting her used to it, to him, her moans were glorious, her hands in his hair, scratching his scalp, she tasted like the finest whiskey.

Jon wasn’t a religious man, but as he brought her to a quick peak, he felt like he’d touched the divine, she didn’t scream or shout, her moans and gasps were quiet. As he kept licking her, she began to move her hips, chasing another orgasm he was all to happy to give her.

After her second, she stopped him, her eyes were glazed as she sat up and pulled tightly on his hair, he saw her smile, her shyness creeping in, even here. As she noticed the liquid shining along his beard, she bent and he knelt up to meet her lips, she was more forceful now, licking along his tongue and mouth, tasting herself.

He got an idea and told her

“On all fours Princess, facing the head board” his voice low and husky made her shiver again as she did as he commanded. He came up behind her, stroking her pale flesh, he took her hands and tied them to the headboard with the discarded tie, Sansa actually smirked at him, it wasn’t tight or uncomfortable. She kissed him again as his hand slid between her folds and slipped his now painfully hard dick into her, this time she keened at the feeling of him filling and stretching her, the feel of his rough jeans against her soft skin, adding to the sensations he caused within her.

Jon watched in amazement as she moved her hips back towards hum, his dick getting lost in her flesh, the sounds of his grunts and her whimpers filling the room.

His thumb rubbed against her clit in time with his thrusts and even after two, Sansa was quick to reach another orgasm. Hers starting his own as he thrusts lost all rhythm and he came inside her with a roar.

Sansa was lying on her belly, she felt spent, achingly and deliciously good, that was the best sex of her life and Jon wasn’t even naked.

She turned her head and watched him, as he took of his clothes now, his body was magnificent, even the scars that she could see only made him look stronger. She hoped he was planning to stay for a few more days, she didn’t even know where he lived but she suspected men like him didn’t date silly idiots like herself, who always picked useless men, she thought he saw her as a distraction while away from home.

As Jon came back from the bathroom, she was surprised that he was getting hard again. He joined her on the bed smirking

“I’m not done with you yet Princess” he told her as he cleaned his seed from her body and turned her over, “You taste far too good and I’m still hungry” he smiled wickedly as he traced kisses from her lips down her throat, lavishing her breasts before setting himself between her legs again.

This time Jon used his tongue to brand his name on her pussy, he used his full name and actually got to g before Sansa came apart, he kept going reciting Mob law in his head to keep from cumming all over the bed sheets.

“Stop, please” Sansa finally whined around her fourth orgasm in a row, Jon looked up smiling at her, his eyes dark and his dick throbbing, he entered her slowly and they both groaned.

Jon made love to her then, he kept his eyes on her face, kissing her gently and this was probably the sweetest peak yet, her hands still tied up and her body wrung out and sweaty, he liked licking the sweat from her neck and chest and he kept his movements slow and steady.

Sansa came with a whine that had both direwolves looking at the bed, though neither human noticed.

As they lay there, panting into each other, Jon untied her hands and they instantly found their way into his curls, he smiled into her skin as she hummed.

Slowly Jon moved off Sansa, he wanted to stay between her thighs with her arms and legs surrounding him forever, but knew he was too heavy, Sansa was too dazed and sleepy to protest as he pulled the covers over them.

As Sansa snuggled into Jon’s side, his arm around her, he’d never felt so content and fell sleep with a soft smile on his face.

Maybe The Vale wasn’t so bad.


End file.
